Garnet
"I will fight for the place where I'm free, to live together and exist as me!" - Extended Intro Garnet '(''Steven Universe) is one of the protagonist of ''New Steven Universe Adventures ''and the current leader of the Crystal Gems. She's is a semi-permanent fusion between lovers Ruby and Sapphire. Fanverse New Steven Universe Adventures In Redemption, Garnet comforts Steven after he has a dream about Lapis. She calls a reunion with the other Gems and decides to increase Steven and Connie's training. At Greg's warning, Garnet and the others race the boardwalk, momentarily freesing in shock at the sight of attacking Clusters. She saves Nanefua from a Cluster and with her assistance, fights some others. Still, the Gems are overwhelmed by the amount of Clusters, with Pearl and Garnet being buried under them. She's saved by a powered up Amethyst and watches in amazement as the purple Gem deafeats all the Clusters. Appearance Garnet is about 7 ft tall, being the tallest of the Crystal Gems but is the second-shortest fusion after Stevonnie. She has cerise-coloured skin, a dark, cube-shaped afro and three eyes (right: red. left: blue, forehead: purple) that she hides behind her visor. She wears a full-body jumpsuit with the left half purple, the right half dark blue, purple shoulder pads, purple, one fingered gloves and a magenta half-star with a pink outline on her chest. Her Gems are located in her palms. Personality Garnet is normally calm and collected,able to mantain a level-head in most situations. Though she normally has a stoic attitude, she has been shown to express strong emotions when it involves something personal to her. Garnet considers fusion to be sacred and personal and reacts strongly if it is misused in some way. She has also shown to have a competitive spirit. Abilities Garnet posses all the standar Gem abilities. She has a high tolerance for pain and is the most durable of the Gems. This can be attributed on her being a fusion. Skill Set * '''Gauntlet Proficiency: '''Garnet summoned weapons are a pair of gauntlets that she can use for direct combat. ** '''Rocket Gauntlets: Garnet can launch her gauntlets as projectiles for ranged attacks. ** Weapon Size Augmentation: Garnet can increase the size of her gauntlet to maximize the force, at the cost of speed. ** Deflection: Garnet can use her gauntlets as shields to deflect attacks Unique Abilities * Electrokinesis: Garnet is able to generate electricity and use it either for short or long ranged attacks. She also has resistance to electricity and can deflect it with her bare hands. * Future Vision: Garnet can see probable outcomes and posibilities with her third eye, a power that comes from Sapphire. She can also temporary transfer this power by kissing someone on their forehead. * Heat Resistance: She is invulnerable to heat and is capable of swimming in lava. This ability is most likely from Ruby. * '''Super Speed: '''Garnet has above normal speed, a trait from Sapphire. Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Magic Beings Category:Leaders Category:Elemental Gems Category:Fusions